Nefarious
Il Dr. Nefarious è uno dei principali nemici della serie Ratchet & Clank. ''Primo antagonista in ''Ratchet & Clank 3 e Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo, è invece uno dei quattro personaggi giocabili di Tutti per Uno. Storia I primi anni "Eri quello sfigato con l'apparecchio!" '-Qwark' Quando era ancora una forma di vita organica, Nefarious conduceva una vita sfortunata: sua madre lo considerava un perdente e alle lezioni di biologia del Professor Bozell subiva bullismo da un suo compagno di classe: Copernico Leslie Qwark (che puliva la lavagna con i suoi pantaloni mentre li aveva addosso). Ma nonostante Nefarious sperasse che il Blarg gli desse una lezione, lo aveva sempre considerato un amico. Lo scienziato pazzo "Hai sentito, mi hanno chiamato pazzo, Lawrence!" '-Nefarious' Col tempo Nefarious divenne uno scienziato decidendo di dar vita a dei mostri chiamati Ameboidi, con cui voleva spazzare via ogni forma di vita esistente sul pianeta Rilgar a partire da Blackwater City. Qwark tuttavia, divenuto nel frattempo un supereroe, sconfisse gli Ameboidi costringendo il dottore alla fuga: Nefarious giurò vendetta e assieme al suo maggiordomo Lawrence si ritirò alla volta di Magmos. Dopo sei giorni di viaggio, Nefarious raggiunse il suo Laboratorio Robotico Segreto. In seguito, Lawrence lo avvisò sulla presenza di Qwark chiedendo se avesse dovuto eliminarlo subito, ma il dottore gli ha ordinato di lasciarlo proseguire poichè aveva preparato una sorpresa speciale per accoglierlo. Alla fine Nefarious fu raggiunto da Qwark, che aveva sconfitto le sue armate robotiche. Dopo aver ripercorso assieme a lui un flashback, è stato gettato nel burrone sotto il ponte in cui si trovavano e trasformato in un robot. Desidoroso più che mai a vendicarsi, Nefarious fece attaccare Metropolis dai suoi Servitori Robotici ma fu nuovamente scovato e sconfitto da Qwark, che dopo averlo fatto a pezzi gettò la sua testa in un cestino mentre il dottore gridava vendetta. Ciò nonostante, Nefarious venne recuperato da Lawrence e fece imprigionare Qwark nella sua prigione segreta. Il capitano riuscì però a fuggire, mentre Nefarious era impegnato a farsi ricostruire... sebben durante l'operazione Lawrence gli inserì un sedere sbagliato, montandolo anche al contrario: questo ha portato all'infuriamento del dottore, seguito da un sovraccarico e la registrazione di Lance & Janice. Una galassia di robot "Cittadini robotici della Galassia Solana, l'ora della vostra liberazione è vicina! Per troppo tempo noi robot abbiamo sofferto per il settarismo, la stupidità, la mediocrità e l'insopportabile fetore delle forme di vita organica! Presto tutti i robot potranno vivere nella libertà e nell'uguaglianza del mio benevolo e naturalmente inflessibile governo! E voi, schifosissime forme di vita organica, non potete aspettarvi altro che essere disintegrati!" '-Nefarious lancia un appello alla Galassia Solana' Dopo essere sparito per molto tempo, il dottore si rifece vivo alleandosi con i Tirannoidi e Courtney Gears, e preparandosi a una guerra contro la Galassia Solana: voleva trasformarne tutti gli abitanti organici in robot. Il primo attacco fu quello a Veldin, ma ne seguirono altri su innumerevoli pianeti dove i Ranger Galattici furono impegnati in battaglie sfibranti, con l'aiuto di Ratchet e Clank. Mentre lanciava messaggi di minacce alle forme di vita e di solidarietà ai robot come lui, Nefarious era anche impegnato nella creazione di un macchinario in grado di trasformare in macchine gli organici: il Biobliteratore. Dopo che la Q-Force era riuscita ad infiltrarsi nel suo Rifugio Sottomarino sul pianeta Aquatos, Nefarious venne avvisato da Lawrence, affermando che avrebbe annientato Qwark e i suoi amici. Quando poi la Madre Tirannoide viene abbattuta alla Base Kortog, Nefarious decide di contattare olograficamente la squadra della Fenice dalla sua struttura sul pianeta Daxx: dopo averli osservati bene dedusse che si trattava solo di un branco di pagliacci, e che li avrebbe ridotti in polvere, col rischio che non ne avrebbero parlato neanche a Criminali Oggi. Più avanti, dopo che Clank viene rapito da Courtney Gears, Nefarious incontra il grande agente segreto spiegandogli che era un onore conoscerlo e che aveva sempre seguito le sue avventure. Il piccolo robot spiega però che quello dell'Agente Clank è solo un ruolo inventato, ma il dottore non vuole saperne affermando che erano tutte bugie ed andando in sovraccarico. Dopo essersi ristabilizzato, gli propone un'alleanza: ma Clank rifiuta subito e viene sostituito con Klunk: un clone di Clank che Nefarious aveva creato per ingannare Ratchet. Dopo che Ratchet, Qwark, Klunk e Skrunch raggiungono il Leviatano, Nefarious contatta il suo piccolo infiltrato dicendogli qualcosa. Poco più tardi, il gruppo arriva sul ponte dove Qwark riceve dal dottore il "complimento" di aver messo sùqualche chiletto: il capitano sta al gioco e ribatte dicendo che a Courtney Gears non sembra importarne molto. Infuriandosi, Nefarious va ancora in sovraccarico ma viene prontamento sbloccato da Lawrence. Dopodichè, ordina a questi di attivare l'autodistruzione e teletrasportarli fuori da lì. Il maggiordomo esegue l'ordine e si trasporta via senza il suo padrone. Nefarious comincia a chiamarlo, e dopo aver specificato che non era affatto divertente viene traslocato anche lui. In seguito lo scienziato attacca Metropolis con l'ormai pronto Biobliteratore, coordinando tutto dal treno aereo della città dove tiene Clank rinchiuso in una piccola gabbia. Dopo aver visto tramite uno schermo quanto Ratchet creda nell'identità di Klunk, fa notare il fatto a Clank aggiungendo che il suo stupido amico sembrava amarlo moltissimo e che forse d'ora in poi lo show si sarebbe chiamato "Agente Segreto Klunk". Il piccolo robot però, reagisce con convinzione affermando che il Lombax avrebbe posto fine ai suoi terribili piani. Nefarious deride quindi le abilità di Ratchet, assicurando a Clank che avrebbe avuto un posto in prima fila per assistere alla sua fine. Più avanti, il dottore decide di attivare il potente marchingegno: chiede quindi a Lawrence il telecomando e questi glielo dà: dopo aver premuto il tasto però, si presenta l'ologramma della sua audizione robot; ciò manda in bestia Nefarious che lancia l'oggetto addosso al maggiordomo urlandogli in faccia. Lawrence specifica di essere mortificato e gli dà il vero telecomando, con cui lo scienziato attiva, in una risata malefica, il Biobliteratore. Poco dopo i tre vengono raggiunti da Ratchet e Klunk: questi passa dalla parte di Nefarious, che nel frattempo si scompiscia di risate per l'ingenuità di Ratchet e ordina a Lawrence di teletrasportarli via, lasciando il giovane Lombax a Klunk. Gli attacchi del dottore nel frattempo proseguono incontrastati in tutta la galassia: le speranze cominciano ad affievolirsi e gli eroi si comportano da codardi. Oltretutto, il dischetto dati recuperato da Ratchet e Clank su Zeldrin spaventa Nefarious, che decide di attaccare la Fenice. Quando poi il Biobliteratore viene annientato al Quartier Generale di Nefarious, questi irrompe furioso tramite un collegamento via schermo chiedendo a Clank cosa avesse intenzione di fare. Dopo che l'enorme macchina viene distrutta, Nefarious urla disattivando il collegamento. Infine sul pianeta Mylon, Nefarious si prepara a far decollare il suo secondo Biobliteratore, che aveva costruito segretamente. Ancora una volta però viene raggiunto da Ratchet e Clank alla baia di lancio. Il Lombax gli chiede di arrendersi ma Nefarious comincia a deriderlo. A quel punto, Ratchet lancia la sua Onnichiave, che lo scienziato schiva a malapena: l'arma però distrugge la console annullando il volo. Quindi, il dottore chiama Lawrence e una sua copia si presenta; Nefarious gli ordina di annientarli ma l'ologramma dice che era solo uno scherzo e che si trattava di una copia. Dopodichè, lo scienziato ringhia affermando che se ne sarebbe occupato personalmente: inizia così un feroce scontro tra Nefarious e Ratchet. Dopo un po' il dottore si butta a terra, implorando la misericordia di Ratchet e affermando di essere stato sconfitto: il Lombax ci casca in pieno affermando che il suo regno di terrore era finalmente terminato, ma Nefarious urla di averlo fregato e vola via; dopo un breve inseguimento, lo scontro tra i due termina a favore di Ratchet. Nefarious si rialza e chiama Lawrence, che questa volta si presenta realmente; i due attivano il Biobliteratore e affrontanto Ratchet e Clank su esso: nel frattempo, il Capitano Qwark accorre in loro aiuto lasciando Nefarious incredulo. Dopo un secondo scontro, il Biobliteratore viene distrutto e la sua testa (dove si trovavano Nefarious e Lawrence) cade sul terreno: un messaggio li avvisa che in sessanta secondi il componente sarebbe esploso, e quindi lo scienziato ordina al suo maggiordomo di teletrasportarli via. Lawrence chiede se volesse specificare una destinazione precisa, ma Nefarious dice che non aveva rilevanza e che l'importante era uscire di lì. I sessanta secondi non si dimostrano tali e passano molto velocemente, costringendo i due ad un teletrasporto istantaneo. Nefarious e Lawrence si ritrovano così su un asteroide. Il dottore gli chiede perchè fossero finiti lì e Lawrence spiega che se si fosse degnato di specificare una destinazione a quest'ora potevano essere altrove, affermando inoltre che erano troppo lontanti da un pianeta per teletrasportarsi, e che dunque l'unica soluzione sarebbe stata una spintarella avvenuta dopo 10.000 anni. Nefarious si dispera incredulo e domanda al suo maggiordomo cosa avrebbero fatto, questi quindi gli chiede se sapesse suonare la batteria: a quel punto il dottore sbraita follemente il nome di Lawrence. Viaggio nello spazio "Siete mai rimasti soli su un asteroide? E' sorprendentemente noioso!" '-Nefarious a Ratchet e Clank' Nefarious rimase alla deriva sull'asteroide, a rimurginare noiosamente sul suo fallimento. Dopo un po' di permanenza, Lawrence lo avvisò che presto sarebbero capitati presso una stazione spaziale dove li avrebbero soccorsi. Ma arrivati sul posto hanno soltanto trovato delle macerie, Nefarious chiese spiegazioni al suo maggiordomo, che rispose di non aver potuto immaginare la distruzione dell'impianto. Nel frattempo l'asteroide li condusse nella Galassia Polaris, dove non è ben chiaro se i due abbiano brevemente soggiornato sul pianeta Mukow: all'arena del Festival Imperiale del Combattimento infatti, viene ritrovato il portafoglio del dottore. Nefarious e Lawrence vennero anche avvistati dai Pirati Spaziali alla Nebula Corvus, dove lo scienziato era in preda all'ennesimo malfunzionamento con una replica di Lance & Janice. In seguito l'asteroide precipitò nel villaggio Tobalia sul pianeta Zanifar, dove i due vennero aiutati dai Fongoid. Il controllo del tempo "'" L'insuccesso bruciava ancora nei circuiti di Nefarious, che non capiva come aveva potuto farsi sconfiggere da quei poveretti: perchè l'universo era tutto dalla loro parte? Così, intraprese una crociata in quella che gli organici chiamano "l'anima": dopo aver fatto Meditazione Fongoid, corsi di autocontrollo, yoga, altri corsi di autocontrollo e un cammino spirituale sul pianeta Quantos, apprese qualcosa di molto interessante. Venne a conoscenza degli Zoni e del Grande Orologio: un macchinario che mantiene il flusso del tempo, funzionando come il più grande piano d'emergenza dell'Universo. Nefarious decise di impadronirsene per riscrivere la storia a suo piacimento; ogni furfante bistrattato avrebbe avuto una seconda possibilità e si sarebbe creato un Universo in cui gli eroi perdono sempre. Il dottore non perse un attimo di tempo: fece credere ai Fongoid di essere gentile, da amare, un amico da venerare venuto da lontano. Di conseguenza, li sfruttò per costruire nella valle il suo nuovo stabilimento: l'Avamposto Tombli, cominciando a crearsi degli alleati. Assunse Flint Vorselon, un mercenario a cui promise il controllo del tempo oltre che a proficui pagamenti in Bolt e stipulò una collaborazione con le Industrie Pollyx, interessate ad allearsi con lui per via dei suoi accessi ai segreti sugli Zoni. Dopo aver organizzato una finta conferenza sulle scienze, invitò Orvus (il signore degli Zoni) a parteciparvi. Una volta lì, l'essere fu catturato e rinchiuso in una teca dove venne torturato dal Codificatore Neurale Ipersonico, mentre Nefarious lo interrogava su come accedere alla Camera di Orvus: la stanza principale del Grande Orologio. Lo Zoni tuttavia non spiccicò una parola, continuando a ripetere che il tempo era un dono prezioso da non sfruttare. Stanco della sua testardaggine, Nefarious continuò a farlo attaccare dal Codificatore, sino a quando Orvus scomparve improvvisamente. Pollyx riuscì comunque a recuperare un immagine dalle sue banche dati, poco prima che scomparisse: Clank. Questo fece capire a Nefarious che la chiave per la Camera di Orvus era proprio uno dei suoi arcinemici e di conseguenza si mise alla sua ricerca. Nel frattempo, Vorselon e il dottore ebbero non pochi problemi con Alister Azimuth: un ribelle Lombax che distrusse un trasporto del dottore e un avamposto del Terraklon. Dopo un po', i due riuscirono a confinarlo su Torren IV minacciando di annientarlo se avesse provato a fuggire. Trovare Clank "Zoni! Tornate qui! Stavo solo scherzando, andiamo ci siamo divertiti insieme no?" '-Nefarious deride gli Zoni' In seguito, Nefarious spiegò agli Zoni che il nuovo padrone era Clank, e di conseguenza loro si misero alla sua ricerca. Dopo aver aiutato lui e Ratchet a sconfiggere Tachyon, lo hanno stordito e portato alla Nebula Breegus. Ratchet ha visto, tramite un Occhio di Ossidiana, che qui gli Zoni rassicuravano un inconscio Clank sul fatto che il dottore lo avrebbe aggiustato. Improvvisamente infatti una porta in cima alle scale si è aperta e Nefarious ha cominciato a scendere. A un certo punto però, è inciampato in uno scopettino lasciato lì da Lawrence ed è caduto a terra urlando il nome del suo maggiordomo. Tempo dopo la Stazione Spaziale di Nefarious è stata completata, e il dottore ha abbandonato l'Avamposto Tombli per trasferirsi nella sua nuova base. Il Grande Orologio "Con l'orologio in mio potere, sarò in grado di rovesciare ciò che è giusto nell'Universo!" '-Nefarious' Nefarious ha tentato invano, tramite la Stazione Mnemonica Alpha, di entrare nella mente di Clank per scoprire il modo con cui penetrare nella Camera di Orvus. Furioso per i continui fallimenti, ha detto a Lawrence che dentro quella testa c'era la chiave per entrare nella camera: dopo averglielo sentito dire, gli Zoni si sono messi tra lui e Clank, specificando che la Camera di Orvus era solo per il sire. Nefarious ha tentato di tranquillizzarli dicendo di volerci dare un innocente occhiatina, ma loro hanno continuato a contrapporsi. A quel punto, il dottore ha deciso di tagliare i ponti estraendo il Codificatore Neurale Ipersonico e cominciando uno sterminio di Zoni di massa. Essendo però l'apparecchiatura instabile ai dispositivi sonici sono saltate le luci. Questo ha dato a Clank il tempo di fuggire, mentre Nefarious ha ordinato di acciuffarlo. Il piccolo robot è riuscito a scappare per un po', ma alla fine è stato raggiunto da Nefarious a cui ha domandato dove lo avesse portato. Lo scienziato gli ha spiegato che era a casa sua e, dopo una breve descrizione sul Grande Orologio, lo ha fatto pietrificare da Lawrence con la Sfera per l'Immobilizzazione Gratuita. Questi ha poi domandato se avesse dovuto allestire nuovamente la Stazione Mnemonica, ma Nefarious gli ha detto di avere pazienza, poichè sarebbe stato Clank a condurli direttamente lì. Si sa che in seguito è stato contattato da Vorselon circa la taglia di Alister Azimuth, che ha deciso di portare a 50.000 Bolt. Mentre si trovava nella sua stazione spaziale impegnato nelle riprese di "La Notte dei Vermiciattoli Viventi", viene chiamato da Lawrence che lo informa sul fatto che Clank era diretto alla Camera di Orvus. A quel punto ha esultato felice, sebben fosse desideroso di tornare alle riprese. Quando però il maggiordomo gli ha mostrato una foto in cui Ratchet e Qwark evadevano dalla Nave da Guerra di Vorselon, Nefarious è andato in tutte le furie sovraccaricandosi con Lance & Janice. Lawrence ha fatto poi cenno a uno dei soldati di dargli una botta per sbloccarlo e, sebben fosse molto preoccupato, il robot ha eseguito l'azione. Lawrence ha poi consigliato al suo padrone di inserire la sicura sulla pistola con cui stava recitando, in modo da non uccidere altre unità. Nefarious gli ha detto che non era nemmeno carica e, come dimostrazione, ha sparato. Un proiettile ha così cominciato a rimbalzare in giro per la stanza, sino ad abbattere il soldato. In preda alla rabbia, il dottore ha chiamato altri robot, tutti tremolanti di paura. In seguito, quando Ratchet e Azimuth sono penetrati nella sede delle Pollyx Industries vengono chiamati via schermo da Nefarious, che saluta Ratchet affermando che era un peccato che il primo Lombax che incontrava fosse la vergogna di un'intera razza. Ratchet gli ha chiesto cosa volesse questa volta: trasformare di nuovo tutti in robot, o sei si trattava del buon vecchio dominio sulla galassia. Nefarious ha spiegato che una parte di lui voleva farlo vivere abbastanza da permettergli di apprenderlo, mentre l'altra voleva eliminarlo subito in nome dei bei vecchi tempi andati. Mentre il dottore veniva informato da Lawrence che secondo Pollyx l'intera procedura avrebbe richiesto 183 paradossi (84 se partecipavano anche i Blarg) e che sarebbe stato meglio far esaminare la macchina dai Teracnoidi prima di collaudarla, è stato improvvisamente interrotto da Vorselon che è apparso alle sue spalle. Nefarious si è spaventato lanciandosi sulle braccia di Lawrence, che però essendo in forma olografica non ha potuto prenderlo. Flint ha spiegato che il VX-99 era stato distrutto e che le truppe non erano ancora riuscite a localizzare il segnale del vascello dei due Lombax. Lo scienziato ha reagito molto male dicendo che tutto ciò era inaccettabile, poichè gli aveva praticamente fornito quei vermiciattoli su un piatto d'argento: Vorselon era stato un incompetente. Di conseguenza, gli ha lanciato contro una scultura di vetro, che il Terraklon ha schivato appena in tempo teletrasportandosi spaventato dietro Lawrence, che però decise di lasciarli soli. Nefarious ha spiegato a Vorselon che se Ratchet e l'anziano avessero trovato l'orologio, sarebbe stata la fine dei loro piani e il suo corpo sarebbe stato appiattito su Zaurik. Dopo avergli chiesto se era questo che voleva, ottenendo come risposta una timida negazione, ha convocato le Valchirie a cui ha affidato il compito di sbarazzarsi dei due Lombax. Intanto Nefarious aveva cominciato una relazione con Cassiopeia, principale leader delle Valchirie. Mentre conversavano allegramente su un divano nella Stazione Spaziale del dottore, questi le spiegava come derideva Clank mentre era imprigionato nella Stazione Mnemonica. Cassiopeia rise allegramente affermando che aveva un ottimo senso dell'umorismo. A causa di una modifica temporale effettuata da Ratchet però, Nefarious si è ritrovato una crepa all'occhio destro, che ha smesso di muoversi. Dopodichè, ha urlato furioso il nome del Lombax. Dopo una partita vinta contro Vorselon, in cui Nefarious controllava se stesso e il Terraklon il Capitano Qwark (Vorselon non poteva giocare essendo privo del suo corpo), Lawrence è arrivato informando il suo padrone che Clank li aveva condotti dritti alla Camera di Orvus, proprio come previsto. Nefarious ha esaltato felice, ordinandogli di dire alle Valchirie di procedere con l'Azione Inutilmente Malvagia Omega 91. Poi, una voce non troppo femminile ha bussato alla porta affermando che era l'ora del massaggio. Nefarious spiega di non aver richiesto un trattamento e gli ordina di andarsene. La voce perde per pochi secondi soavità, chiedendo allo scienziato di dargli tregua. Quindi la porta si apre rivelando il Capitano Qwark vestito da donna: Nefarious resta scioccato dalla visione, tantè che la ferita all'occhio sinistro si ripresenta. Durante l'attacco di Ratchet e Azimuth alla Cittadella delle Valchirie, Nefarious è stato frequentemente sentito litigare via radio con Cassiopeia poichè voleva che i due Lombax fossero eliminati seguendo l'Azione Inutilmente Malvagia Omega 91, mentre lei stava ricorrendo ad altre procedure. Dopo che Qwark, Ratchet e Clank si infiltrano nella sua stazione spaziale, il piccolo robot è stato inviato in un condotto dell'aria che conduceva all'ufficio del dottore: qui lo ha sentito segnare le cose da fare quando l'orologio sarebbe stato suo: #Eliminazione delle Valchirie rimaste e pensionamento di Lord Vorselon #Ripresa delle persecuzioni sulle forme di vita organica. #Nuovi calzini in ferro Più avanti i tre (con Ratchet ancora travestito da Nefarious) incappano proprio nello scienziato, che li stava aspettando con due Protomantidi. Sperando di inscenare la questione, Qwark da uno schiaffo a Ratchet dicendo che non era il Dr. Nefarious. Poi, il Lombax tenta di far ragionare il dottore, spiegandogli che nulla valeva la distruzione dell'universo. Lui risponde che invece sì, e doveva ringraziare proprio loro tre per questo. Dopo aver attivato l'Effetto Flashback Super-ondeggiante per narrare loro gli avvenimenti che lo avevano colpito dopo la sua sconfitta a Solana, spiega il proprio piano e fa imprigionare Ratchet e Clank sulla Astrocatapulta 5000, dove punta di spararli nello spazio. Dopo averli salutati, si appresta a premere il tasto che avrebbe azionato la macchina ma a causa di un intensa risata si sovraccarica per l'ennesima volta; quindi, una guardia lì vicino appoggia delicatamente il dito del dottore sull'interruttore. Proprio quando si apprestava per lasciare la stazione alla volta dell'orologio, intento a dominare il tempo, Nefarious viene raggiunto da Ratchet e Clank che lo lasciano sorpreso, poichè questa volta li riteneva veramente morti. Clank gli chiede di arrendersi pacificamente in nome delle Autorità Galattiche, ma il dottore cambia discorso facendogli "notare" che nonostante dopo tutti questi anni fosse finalmente libero di agire come preferiva, continuava lo stesso a fare da zainetto a un vermiciattolo: era solo un patetico assistente. A quel punto, Ratchet interviene affermando che nessuno poteva parlare a Clank in quel modo, dicendo al suo amico che d'ora in poi avrebbe appoggiato ogni sua scelta, ma prima sarebbe stato meglio prendere a calci Nefarious. Capendo di non poter condizionare Clank, il dottore si appresta ad affrontare i due affermando che dopo averli eliminati avrebbe fatto tornare indietro il tempo per ucciderli tante altre volte. Dopo aver fatto ritirare il veicolo di trasporto, che non doveva subire danni, Nefarious ingaggia con l'aiuto del Laser Difensivo Ipernova una cruenta battaglia con Ratchet, in cui viene distrutta l'intera pista di partenza; il combattimento si sposta poi sul veicolo in direzione del Grande Orologio: qui Nefarious subisce un colpo critico e si danneggia gravemente sovraccaricandosi. Intanto il malfunzionante mezzo si apprestava a schiantarsi contro la stazione spaziale. Ratchet prende l'ormai impazzito Nefarious per la faccia e gli domanda come fermare il veicolo, ma ovviamente non ottiene risposta e di conseguenza gli dà uno schiaffo per farlo ripartire: ottiene però l'effetto contrario e Nefarious si spegne. Lawrence intanto abbandona il mezzo con la capsula di salvataggio e teletrasporta via il suo padrone prima che l'impatto con la stazione avvenga. Una breve ritirata Per circa due anni, Nefarious e Lawrence hanno cancellato ogni traccia di loro. Sebben le Autorità Galattiche li abbiano cercati intensamente, non hanno riscontrato alcun risultato. Ratchet ha comunque consigliato all'ormai Presidente Qwark di mantenere gli occhi aperti. Vecchi nemici... "Oh salute a voi signor presidente! Gentile da parte vostra accettare il mio invito!" '-Nefarious' Col tempo però, le voci sul fatto che Nefarious fosse ancora vivo cominciarono a diffondersi: i cittadini di Polaris erano terrorizzati da un possibile attacco del dottore alla civiltà, e pertanto si rivolsero a Qwark, che li rassicurò sul fatto che non c'era rischio alcuno. Nefarious intanto ascoltava divertito queste dichiarazioni, complottando nell'ombra. Dopo aver telefonato a Qwark dicendogli che doveva ricevere un premio Braccio Intergalattico della Giustizia a Luminopolis per aver sconfitto lo Z'Grute Mangialuce (azione in realtà mai compiuta dal supereroe), il capitano si è recato in città assieme a Ratchet e Clank. Arrivato sul luogo e raggiunto il palco, il gruppo ha visto arrivare Nefarious e Lawrence su un veicolo dopo che Qwark ha chiesto di accendere le luci. Ratchet ha deriso lo scienziato, chiedendogli se il mezzo su cui si trovava era la nuova base spaziale, e Nefarious gli ha risposto che era proprio uno spasso ma che probabilmente non avrebbe mantenuto tale umorismo nello stomaco di uno Z'Grute Mangialuce. Dopo aver urlato in faccia a Lawrence, questi ha rianimato la creatura con un particolare dispositivo. Non appena vivo però, lo Z'Grute ha risucchiato l'energia del loro veicolo facendoli precipitare a terra. Nefarious ha ordinato a Lawrence di aiutarlo, ma questi se ne è andato affermando che per lui era giunta l'ora delle dimissioni. Il dottore è stato così costretto a collaborare con i suoi nemici per annientare la stessa creatura da lui liberata. Sconfitto il mostro, il dottore afferma che era stata una bella rimpatriata, ma che ora doveva andarsene. Qwark però lo ha fermato puntandogli più volte il dito contro e dicendo che di tutte le schifezze fatte negli anni, questa era la peggiore di tutte. Improvvisamente, un enorme macchinario è apparso nel cielo allungando un tentacolo verso gli eroi e Nefarious ha chiarito che non era uno dei suoi. I quattro si risvegliano in una strana struttura appesi a testa in giù, mentre Nefarious era nuovamente preda di un malfunzionamento. Qwark gli ha così dato uno schiaffo, ma non appena ripresosi il dottore ha minacciato di ridurlo in brandelli. Il gruppo è stato poi liberato da una bambina che li ha aiutati ad evadere. Una volta fuori dalla stazione di ricezione, sono stati raggiunti via ologramma da Cronk e Zephyr. I due si sono rivolti anche a Nefarious, affermando che lo avrebbero tenuto sotto controllo. Dopo aver liberato Susie dai Gravoid ed essere tornati al suo villaggio, i quattro hanno ascoltato la storia di un vecchio, che ha parlato loro di Ephemeris e del Comandante Spog; Nefarious era in disparte e udiva il racconto appoggiato a una roccia. Sconfitto il Sempreverme, l'ormai sfinito Qwark è caduto a terra. Nefarious ha specificato che se sveniva non se lo sarebbe certo caricato e quindi era meglio se qualcuno gli avesse dato una maschera per l'ossigeno. Una volta sconfitto Spog, Nefarious ha usato le sue capacità per aggiustare il modulatore vocale del comandante, in modo che il gruppo potesse farsi rivelare il segreto per sconfiggere Ephemeris. Dopo aver battuto il Re Sepiad, Qwark ha spiegato che Magnus cominciava a piacergli in fondo. Stanco del capitano, Nefarious ha domandato se avrebbe potuto ucciderlo facendolo sembrare un incidente, ma Ratchet e Clank gliel'hanno negato. Una volta raggiunto un prototipo di Ornitottero nella Sala della Paradossologia, Nefarious ha tentato di spingere Qwark nel burrone, ma questi si è spostato appena in tempo facendo cadere il dottore nel vuoto. Nefarious è stato peròpreso appena in tempo dal capitano, che lo ha tirato sù. Dopo avergli domandato perchè lo avesse salvato, Qwark ha risposto di non saperlo, ma che probabilmente lui avrebbe fatto altrettanto. "Ceeerto" risponderà nel dubbio Nefarious. Arrivati nel laboratorio di Frumpus Croid, Nefarious è acceduto al suo computer scoprendo che Ephemeris ricarica le batterie con una base energetica versatron, emettendo un segnale ad alta frequenza così che le navi non ci finiscano contro. Da qui, è risalito alla sua posizione: il Plateau Vilerog. Ratchet si è complimentato con lui, facendo per dargli un pugno sulla mano. Nefarious è stato al gioco con molto contegno. Mentre erano nello spazio con una navetta, i quattro sono stati sorpresi da Ephemeris che ha danneggiato il mezzo facendoli precipitare nel Mar Polare. Qui, Nefarious è stato sbloccato da Qwark. Giunti al Fondovalle, hanno scoperto che la piattaforma per Uzo City era bloccata. Qwark si è disperato scusandosi con Nefarious per averlo trattato male a scuola e anche il dottore ammette le sue colpe. Nefarious fa poi per consegnargli quello che doveva essere il premio Braccio Intergalattico della Giustizia, ma la situazione si ridà un contegno quanto l'Idraulico arriva e soccorre il gruppo riparando il trasporto. Una volta sconfitto il Maestro Loki, questo stava per attaccare Qwark, ma Nefarious si è messo in mezzo colpendolo violentemente in faccia e mettendolo KO. Dopo una foto di gruppo, i due hanno assistito all'abbraccio tra Nevo e Croid, e Qwark ha detto a Nefarious che era bello vedere due amici uniti, tentando di fare altrettanto con il dottore. Lo scienziato ha però preso le distanze, sebben anche lui fosse un po' tentato dall'abbraccio. Alla fine una navetta guidata da Cronk, Zephyr e Lawrence è arrivata su Magnus, e il maggiordomo si è apprestato a chiedere se avesse potuto ottenere il suo vecchio lavoro, poichè non aveva trovato un nuovo padrone. Qwark lo ha interrotto, dicendo che in questo viaggio il gruppo aveva appreso i valori di solidarietà e amicizia, e che probabilmente Nefarious non sarebbe tornato con lui. In realtà, il dottore aveva già preso il veicolo assieme a Lawrence apprestandosi a lasciare i suoi... di nuovo nemici a corto di nave, e ricordando loro che era un super cattivo. Mentre viaggiava nello spazio con Lawrence, questi gli spiegava cosa avrebbero fatto, ma Nefarious non gli ha dato ascolto più di tanto, osservando con nostalgia la foto fatta con Ratchet, Clank e Qwark. Aspetto Sin da quando era un organico, Nefarious ha sempre avuto una grossa testa allungata. Nella sua forma originaria tra l'altro, il capo aveva alcune macchie scure ed era dotato di due orecchie allungate. Nefarious portava una tuta con tanto di spalletti: ciò la rende simile a un armatura. Divenuto robot, ha perso le orecchie e aggiunto un cranio a vetrata verde pieno di marchingegni (tra cui principalmente un'antenna che gira). Sulla fronte e sul petto, si è aggiunta un'icona rossa con il simbolo di un teschio. Le braccia e le gambe, snelle e lunghe come il corpo blu, possiedono avambracci rossi mentre le mani detengono dita affilate. Ci sono poi sei tubi posti lateralmente all'icona del petto, che sembrerebbero trasportare energia per il dottore. Sulla cintura, è possibile notare un simbolo che ricorda vagamente quello sui caschi delle armature DreadZone. Il dottore è dotato di due ali allungate sulla schiena, che sembrerebbero potersi ritirare. Personalità Il Dr. Nefarious è un personaggio fuorviante, maniacale e malvagio. Non aveva alcun rimorso per le azioni compiute e ha mostrato piacere nei suoi sforzi diabolici, oltretutto si è sempre rivelato indifferente al bene dei suoi alleati, tendendo a sfruttarli, per poi abbandonarli o tradirli quando non li servivano più. Nefarious detesta fortemente le forme di vita organica, sebben abbia collaborato con loro in svariate occasioni per la riuscita dei suoi piani. Nefarious era un grandissimo fan dell'Agente Segreto Clank, a tal punto da pensare che fosse reale e da non volerne sentire da chi affermava il contrario. Malfunzionamenti A causa di un problema tecnico, Nefarious si si bloccava tutte le volte che aveva un sovraccarico (che avveniva durante momenti di grande nervoso o emozione). Di conseguenza, parti della commedia Lance & Janice iniziavano a trasmettersi sino a quando lo scienziato non tornava allo stato conscio, solitamente grazie a schiaffi o botte. Lawrence si prometteva sempre di farlo riparare prima o poi, sebben tutt'oggi non abbia ancora mantenuto la promessa. Abilità Nefarious è dotato di un sacco di potenti abilità in combattimento, che lo rendono un avversario decisamente temibile, specialmente per la sua agilità. Il dottore puo' creare degli ologrammi di se stesso e farli a loro volta scomporre in altre copie, è in grado di lanciare delle bombe ad onda d'impatto danneggiante, grazie è delle particolari pistole può scagliare potenti fasci d'energia, riesce a creare portali che rilasciano un devastante raggio energetico e altri ancora che liberano missili, puo' lanciare dalle mani ennesimi raggi energetici, ma soprattutto è in grado di volare: abilità che sembra però aver perso in A Spasso nel Tempo, poichè qui levita grazie a dei propulsori sotto i piedi. Nel Videofumetto di Qwark numero 4, Nefarious viene anche visto generare nubi oscure esplosive, attaccare con i propri artigli e lanciare una scia oscura che torna in sua direzione irrompendo dal terreno. Lo scienziato non è mai stato visto ricorrere a queste tecniche nella realtà, quindi non si sà se gli appartengano realmente. Citazioni *''Bugie! Tutte bugie!'' *''LAWRENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!'' *''Non fai più tanto il furbo ora, eh!'' *''Bon-voyage, miei ex arcinemici!'' *''Cosa vi aspettavate? Sono un super-cattivo!'' *''Non è nemmeno carica, idiota! Guarda!'' *''Come hai potuto essere così... incompetente!'' *''QWAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!!!'' *''Non è divertente, Lawrence!'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank 3'' *''Ratchet: Gladiator'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro'' *''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thank for the Armories'' (apparso) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti per Uno'' *''Ratchet & Clank Manga: Volume 1'' *''Ratchet & Clank Manga: Volume 2'' Curiosità * Nefarious è ricorso al termine "annientare" molto frequentemente, quando si trattava di togliere di mezzo qualcuno. *E' uno dei boss più affrontati della serie, con un "curriculum" di ben tre scontri. Gli altri sono il Capo Thugs-4-Less e Lord Vorselon. *Il compleanno di Nefarious è il 9 Marzo. *Il pianeta natale di Nefarious potrebbe essere Rilgar, dato che fu questo il primo pianeta in cui agì. *Assieme a Darkwater e Slag, Nefarious è l'unico nemico della serie a combattere senza servirsi di macchine o robot. *Nefarious usa spesso l'aggettivo "vermiciattoli" per definire le forme di vita organica. *Nefarious doveva originariamente avere un mantello, ma in seguito questo fu sostituito con le ali. *Sebben spesso respingesse gli atteggiamenti dolci di Courtney Gears, sembrava provare qualcosa per lei. Quando Qwark la derise con una battuta infatti, Nefarious si infuriò a tal punto da andare in sovraccarico. *Esiste anche un Action Figure sul Dr. Nefarious: lo scienziato possiede una pistola ed è insieme a uno Zoni. *La pistola usata da Nefarious durante le riprese de "La Notte dei Vermiciattoli Viventi", è la stessa di Qwark in A Spasso nel Tempo. *Quella che possiede nell'Action Figure invece, è quasi identica all'arma usata da Qwark nella pubblicità di Al's Roboshack nel primo gioco. *Il Dr. Nefarious ha anche fatto un provino per Galactic Idol. Categoria:Boss di Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet: Gladiator Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro Categoria:Boss di Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Tutti per Uno